Justice League International
|Aliases= |Sponsor=United Nations |Jurisdiction=Earth |Leader=Detective Chimp }} Justice League International are an alliance of superheroes pledged to cooperate and aid each other to defeat threats to justice, freedom and humanity bigger than they can deal with individually. Operating from the Justice League Satellite in geosynchronous orbit over Washington D.C., this Justice League is the the most recent of several such alliances of America and the rest of the world's masked vigilantes. History Justice League of America Originally founded in 1988, the original Justice League of America was a union of the seven most high-profile heroes of the era: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. Following from the example of the 1940s Justice Society of America the group were originally united when an alien invasion threatened all their home cities individually and it's eventual defeat required their union. They pledged to unite together against threats too big for them to battle alone - first meeting in a cave system in Rhode Island before constructing a satellite headquarters. Several other superheroes joined this league over the years, including Black Canary, Green Arrow and Zatanna; and never was this union more important than in 1992 when the cosmic villain known as the Anti-Monitor plotted to destroy all of creation. Following this event, many founding members of the Justice League (including Superman and Batman) resigned from active duty to concentrate on the rebuilding and the concerns in their own home territories. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter lead a diminished Justice League for some time after, alongside several junior heroes including a young Vixen, the future President Mari McCabe of Zambesi. However, growing anti-metahuman sentiment a botched mission which resulted in the death of two members of the team drained what little enthusiasm remained for the team and it was dissolved shortly thereafter. Justice League International The Justice League did not stay inactive for long, however, and a new team was formed by U.N. charter thanks to the persuasive arguments (and some skullduggery) of businessman Maxwell Lord. Although several older members were convinced back, including Batman and Martian Manhunter, this league included many junior heroes from around the world and set out to rid itself of the baggage which the word "America" had sometimes brought the previous. Fire and Ice, for example, were long-term members from Brazil and Denmark respectively and one of Russia's Rocket Red Brigade was associated with the team on a long term basis. Embassies around the world in major cities like New York and Paris complemented the satellite of the original Leavue This team operated pretty much unchanged until 1998 when it's satellite headquarters was destroyed by an alien invasion. In the ensuing chaos, many members of the this League were rendered inoperable and the original "big seven" who founded the JLA came to their aid - though in the case of Green Lantern and Flash, it was the newest inheritors to those titles. A new headquarters located on Earth's moon was built, and a wide membership drive attempted to unite almost all of the world's superheroes under their umbrella. The JLI's demise was visible in 2004 when many high-profile members left following another cosmic crisis - and arguments over how to respond to it between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. The remaining members tried to help in the chaos of World War III and built a new satellite in an attempt to portray themselves as protectors against interstellar threats but the vicious backlash against masked vigilantes which followed led to the U.N. rescinding the JLI's UN mandate and effectively killing the organisation. The Reformed Justice League In 2035, Superman was believed to have returned and appeared before the world's media to ask for superheroes to join him in founding a new Justice League. This was in fact a White Martian imposter who wished to bring as many superhumans together in one place so that they could be obliterated in one move. Over a dozen of the new generation of metahumans gathered on the satellite, chief amongst them Superman's son Superman Secundus. The attempted ambush destroyed the old Justice League's headquarters but only killed one metahuman hero thanks to the quick thinking of those heroes aboard. They returned to Earth before the Satellite was destroyed by order of President Lena Luthor - under the Martian's telepathic influence, several of the league had been set up as villains who were plotting from the satellite to endanger the world. Ironically, the White Martian's attempt to destroy the Justice League saw a brand new one form. Taking the title Justice League International once more, operating under a new UN mandate, and with a new satellite base built thanks to contributions from donors such as Wayne-Powers and Adani Energies, this Justice League hopes to carry on the proud tradition of the heroes of the first. Membership The current membership of the Justice League is as follows Active Members * Batman * Cormac McCool * Detective Chimp (Current Chairman) * Foundry * Olympian * Resurrection Man * Robotman * Steel Shiva * Summer * Superman Secundus (Current Honorary President) * Technologic * Wonder Woman (Nubia) * Zachary Zatara Reserve Members * Animal Woman (On Teen Titans Teaching Duties * Green Lantern * The Flusher * Kiri (On Doom Patrol Duties) * Living Statue * Micron * Das Ritter Von Nacht * Saturn Girl * Star Sapphire Teen Titans Members * Aquagirl * Die Eule-Kind * Doc Otaku * Gimmix * Green Man * Kid Flash * Lan Se * Rush Hour (Neela Nagra Kaur) * Snowball * Static * Vlad * Wonder Woman (Jessica Fraser) Special Members The Justice League also has some members who are not on the active duty roster. * Black Canary Team Coach & Training Specialist See Also * Justice League Satellite * Justice Society of America - Category:Organisations Category:Superhero Teams